Namine Hears Voices In her head
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: A voice is in Namine's head that tells her what to do. She follows it. It might lead her to death or a good life. Sora tells her about the voice.
1. Namine Hears Voices In her head

**Namine Has** **Voices In her head**

On a sunny afternoon on Destiny Islands, Namine was siting on the shore line of the beach. She put her feet in the nice cool water. It was cold but it fleet good. She was watching the waves in the Ocean. As she was watching the waves, she head a voice in her head.

It said:**"** **Namine, you must follow Roxas' path with him".**

Namine stopped looking at the waves and looked around.

"Is someone there?" Asked Namine.

**"No, it's a voice in you're head. I'm here to guide you, and tell you what to do", said the voice.**

"Ok, so you want me to take Roxas' path?" Said Namine.

**"That's right my dear".**

Namine got up from the ground and saw Roxas siting at a palm tree. She walked up to him.

"Hey, Namine", said Roxas as he got up from the hot sand.

"Oh hey", said Namine.

"Whats up"? Asked Roxas.

"I have to follow you're path", said Namine.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Roxas.

"There is a voice in my head that tells me to follow you're path", said Namine.

"Maybe it's just you're self, telling you that", said Roxas.

"No, it's not me", said Namine.

"Yeah, right. I have to go", said Roxas as he walked off.

Namine did a sigh.

"No one will believe me", said Namine.

"Hey Namine", said Sora as he came up to her.

"Hey, I have some thing to tell you. Don't think that I'm crazy or any thing", said Namine.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Sora.

"I have a voice in my head that is telling me to take Roxas' path. Do you know what that means?" Said Namine.

"Well some times voices like that can get you killed, and some might lead you to good" said Sora.

"But could I be in trouble?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah, you could be", said Sora.

"But why would I follow his path?" Said Namine.

"I don't know," said Sora.

"Oh, ok thanks", said Namine.

"Now don't get you're self killed", said Sora.

"I won't", said Namine.

"Good, well see ya", said Sora as he walked off.

**"Then Roxas leaves you go with him", said The Voice.**

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Namine.

**"You'll have to see for you're self".**

"Oh, so now what?" Said Namine.

**"Wait".**

"Wait for what?" Asked Namine as she walked on the shore line of the beach.

**"Until heartless come here, that's when you leave with Roxas".**

"Thanks for telling me that. When is he leaving?" Asked Namine.

**"Soon, and you should be going home".**

"Yeah, I should", said Namine as she walked home.


	2. The Voice Has a Name

**The Voice Has a Name**

It was a sunny afternoon, Namine was stand in the water in her bare feet. The ocen water was clod but it fleet good on her feet.

The voice in her head didn't speak to her at all.

"Hey Namine", said a boy that came running up to her.

"Hey Sora", said Namine.

"What did the voice say to you yesterday?" Asked Sora.

"It told me to go with Roxas , when the heartless come here", said Namine.

"Don't go", said Sora.

"Why not?" asked Namine.

"That means you are going into the darkness", said Sora.

"What's so bad about that?" Asked Namine.

"You could die or live", said Sora.

"So his path is darkness?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah, Roxas wants to walk in darkness", said Sora.

"What the voice tells me what to do, I follow it", said Namine.

"Don't go with Roxas whatever you do!" Said Sora.

**"Don't listen to him", said the Voice.**

"Yeah, that's nice Sora", said Namine.

"Did it tell you when the heartless are coming?" Asked Sora.

"No", said Namine.

"I must know!" Said Sora.

"You have to wait", said Namine.

"Ok, I'll wait", said Sora.

"Good", said Namine.

"I gotta go", said Sora as he ran off.

"I wonder what's with him?" Said Namine.

**"Don't worry about it".**

"I'm not", said Namine.

**"Good, now the heartless should come by tomorrow".  
**

"That fast"? Said Namine.

**"Yeah".**

"I better get ready", said Namine.

**"There's no need for that".**

"Ok, so I'll have to tell Roxas that I'm going with hm", said Namine.

**"Yes, tell him".**

Namine saw Roxas standing up against a palm tree. Namine walked up to him.

"Hey, uh Roxas", said Namine.

"Hey", said Roxas.

"I have some thing to tell you", said Namine.

"Yeah me too", said Roxas.

"Alright then you go first", said Namine.

"Ok. The heartless are coming tomorrow", said Roxas.

"I konw that, and I'm going with you", said Namine.

"Really? Cool!" Said Roxas.

"So where do we meet?" Asked Namine.

"How about, I will wait by you're house", said Roxas.

"Ok great", said Namine.

"Cool, and I will see you there", said Roxas.

Namine walked off.

"Happy now?" asked Namine.

**"Yes, I am".  
**

"Good", said Namine.

**"When the heartless come, don't be afraid".  
**

"I won't", said Namine.

**"Good girl".**

"So tell me, do you have a name?" Asked Namine.

**"Yes I do".**

"What is it"? Asked Namine.

**"It's Xemnas".**

"I know you!" Said Namine.

**"Everyone knows me", said Xemnas.**

"So you're telling me what to do?" asked Namine.

**"That's right".**

"What do you want from me?"

**"I need you to help us complete Kingdom Hearts.**

"Whatever that is".

**"You will see when you get there".**

"Stop talking to me".

**"If you wish".  
**

"Thank you".

Xemnas stopped talking to her.

**That's weird, Xemnas leading her.**

Namine went home.


	3. Ready To Go

**Ready To Go**

It was in the morning. The sun shined so bright that it lite up Namine's room. Namine woke up.

**"Today is the day that you go with Roxas", said** **Xemnas.**

Namine got out of bed, and she went down stairs and went outside.**  
**

"I'm going to find Roxas if you want me to", said Namine.

**"Ok, I'm going to tell you what to do", said Xemnas.**

"Tell me", said Namine as walk around the beach.

**"First you are going to find Roxas, then you go to the mansion to see Diz in the computer room", said Xemnas.**

"Aright, I'll do that", said Namine.

Roxas was standing on the beach watching the ocean waves.

Namine saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey uh Roxas", said Namine.

"Hey", said Roxas.

"I'm ready to go with you", said Namine.

"You want to go in darkness with me?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, and I know what to do",said Namine.

"Ok, what do we do?" Asked Roxas.

"We go to the mansion in Twilight Town to see Diz in the computer room" said Namine.

"This calls for Gummy ship", said Roxas.

"Ok, lets go!" Said Namine.

The two walked up to a big wooden shed and opened the door. They walked in and went in the ship. The roof of the shed opened. Once the ship was in the air the roof closed.


	4. At The Manson

**At The Manson **

Roxas parked the ship in the grass in the Manson. Namine and Roxas got out of the ship. They both stared at the Manson.

"Well we are here", said Roxas.

"Let's go in", said Namine.

"But the gate is locked", said Roxas.

"You have a keyblade", said Namine.

"I'll unlock it with my keyblade", said Roxas.

Roxas summoned his keyblade and unlocked the gate.

"There it's unlocked", said Roxas as he put away his keyblade.

"Finely", said Namine.

Roxas opened the gate door and walked throw it with Namine. They walked up the four steps and entered the Manson. To the right there was stairs and on the left side there was stairs too. They walked up to the stairs on the left. They walked up the stairs and walked on red carpet and opened a door. It was the library. They walked on the green carpet. As the walked they stated to go throw the floor. Under the floor was the computer room. They walked in the computer room. They saw Diz sitting at the computer. They walked up to him.

"Hey Diz", said Namine.

Diz looked at Roxas and at Namine.

"Hey, and what are you doing here"? Asked Diz.

"We are here to go in the darkness", said Roxas.

"Oh, I have something for you Roxas", said Diz as he got up from the computer chair.

"Come with me Roxas", said Diz.

* * *

Roxas followed Diz to little room. They walked in it. It had weapons and it had a closet. Diz walked over to the closet and opened the door. Roxas was busy looking at the weapons on the walls. Diz took of a black cloak off of a close hanger. He closed the closet door.

"Roxas", said Diz.

Roxas stopped looking at the weapons and looked at Diz.

"What?" Asked Roxas.

"This cloak is for you", said Diz as he held out his hand.

"Cool!" Said Roxas as he took it and put it on.

"Now you look like you are ready", said Diz.

"I am", said Roxas.

"Good, now let's show Namine", said Diz as he walked out of the room.

Roxas walked out of the room with Diz.

* * *

"What do you think Namine?" Asked Diz.

"Pretty good", said Namine.

"I'm so ready", said Roxas.

"Do I need a cloak?" Asked Namine.

"No you don't", said Diz.

"Ok then", said Namine.

"Are we going to the Word That Never Was"? Asked Roxas.

"Yes you do", said Diz.

"Let's go to the gummy ship", said Namine.

"Yeah. Well bye and thank you Diz", said Roxas.

"Bye Diz", said Namine.

"Bye you guys", said Diz.

Namine and Roxas walked out of the Manson and went in the gummy ship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Going To The Castle That Never Was

**Going To the Castle That Never Was**

Roxas and Namine are still in the ship.

"I can't wait to go to the drakness", said Roxas.

"Me too, it will be fun", said Namine.

"We are almost there", said Roxas.

"Let's talk about random things to pass the time", said Namine.

"Sounds good. I like the Legend of Zelda games", said Roxas.

"Cool, I played all the Zelda games", said Namine.

"Me too, now tell me what you like", said Roxas.

"I like Justin Bieber", said Namine.

"That girl?" Said Roxas.

"He's not a girl", said Namine laughing.

"He sings like a girl", said Roxas.

"That is true, and I like pie", said Namine.

"Me too", said Roxas laughing.

"I like to watch movies", said Namine.

"I do sometimes", said Roxas.

"I wonder if we will make any friends at the world That Never Was", said Namine.

"Maybe, If they like us", said Roxas.

"Wait until they find out that I'm a witch'", said Namine.

"Your not a witch", said Roxas.

"But who cares what people think", said Namine.

"We are here", said Roxas as he parked the ship.

Namine got out of the ship with Roxas.

"This Castle is big", said Namine.

"Yeah it is", said Roxas.

"What do we do?" Asked Namine.

"I think we talk to their leader", said Roxas.

Namine and Roxas walked towered the Castle.

"Who goes their?" Asked a voice as he walked up to them.

"We are here to talk to your leader", said Roxas.

"We are joining your group, and a guy named Xemans told me to come here", said Namine.

"Oh, Xemans is our leader", said the voice.

"Can I get your name?" Asked Roxas.

"Oh I'm so rude, I'm Saix".

"I'm Namine".

"And I'm Roxas".

"Nice to meet you. I'll lead you to his office", said Saix.

Namine and Roxas followed Saix in the Castle.

* * *

"Roxas, where did you get that cloak?" Asked Saix.

"From Diz", said Roxas.

"Oh", said Saix.

They walked up lot's of stairs to get to Xemans' office.

"Here it is", said Saix as he knocked on the office door.

Xemans arose from his office chair and answered the door.

"What is it Saix?" Asked Xemans.

"Namine and Roxas are going to be our new members", said Saix.

"More members, more hearts, I mean oh goody", said Xemans.

"Want me to take them to their rooms?" Asked Saix.

"Yes, we will have a meeting tomorrow", said Xemans.

"Thank you sir", said Saix.

Xemans closed his door.

"Ok you two. I'm going to show you your rooms", said Saix.

They all started to walk.

"When do we get to meet the new members?" Asked Roxas.

"You will tomorrow", said Saix.

"I can't wait", said Namine.

"'You will have fun here", said Saix.

"I hope we make new friends here", said Roxas.

They walked down stairs, and walked down a hall way, that had a lot of white doors.

"Roxas your room is right here, and Namine your room is over there. Have fun", said Saix as he walked off.

Namine and Roxas walked in their rooms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon! :)  
**


End file.
